Bégayer
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Stutter" par Elis Narene : Sena n'arrive jamais à exprimer ce qu'il ressent pour Suzuna. Sa frustration est ici parodiée par "You Belong to Me" de Taylor Swift. OS


_Auteur : Elis Narene_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : J'ai entendu « You Belong To Me » de Taylor Swift à la radio en rentrant chez moi et bizarrement cette parodie m'est venue en tête. Suzuna et Sena devaient comploter quelque part. Mais bon, vers la fin, je commençais sérieusement à partir dans un délire, d'où la chute gnan-gnan à souhait. **** Mais commentez si vous le pouvez, merci d'avance ! **

* * *

B-bégayer

* * *

« Sena ! Fais attention ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns en piques se tourna juste à temps pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un ballon de football américain. « Qu… ? » Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise avant qu'il ne tombe en arrière. Une dispute hargneuse faisait comme une mélodie à la ribambelle d'étoiles qui dansait devant ses yeux.

« Ce n'est PAS comme ça que tu disciplines tes joueurs ! »

« Ke, la putain d'crevette rêvassait… »

Et puis les étoiles s'en allèrent pour laisser place à une figure espiègle, dotée d'un nez en trompette et encadrée de cheveux bleuâtres. Suzuna Taki, la fille de ses rêves, le regardait avec inquiétude : « Sena, ça va ? » Sena sentit son visage s'enflammer et il souhaitait que le sol l'avale tout entier. Il s'évanouit prestement.

_You're on the side with your brother, you're upset_

_He's pirouetting not caring what you said_

_I smile to myself cause it's cute the way you do_

Il se réveilla à l'infirmerie face à un Taki tournoyant au pied de son lit : « Ah ha ha ! Bonjour, camarade ! »

« Taki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Sena se tint la tête d'une main : toutes ces acrobaties lui donnaient le tournis.

« Ma sœur m'a dit de rester ici pour garder un œil sur toi alors c'est ce que je fais ! » Il se pencha et dit pas très discrètement à l'oreille de Sena : « Je pense qu'elle t'aime ! » avant de lui adresser un gros clin d'œil.

Rouge tomate, Sena se leva d'un bond : « Je… je pense que je vais retourner en classe maintenant… eh eh eh. »

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_You're out with friends laughing probably having fun_

_And all I do is try to text you "How are you?"_

A son bureau, essayant de faire ses devoirs mais ne réussissant qu'à se distraire avec son portable, Sena faillit même le faire tomber lorsqu'il sonna dans sa main :

**Sena ! Ça va mieux maintenant ? **Était écrit sur le message.

**Je suis en pleine forme ! **Commença-t-il à taper avant d'effacer rapidement. « Euh… comment je dis ça ? »

**Ça peut aller…** Il effaça encore une fois sa réponse.

**Je vais beaucoup mieux merci. **Finalement content de sa première phrase, il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la suite : **Où es-tu ?** Secouant sa tête il effaça sa question, « c'est bien trop direct ! », et resta silencieux une poignée de minutes tout en rougissant de plus en plus à vue d'œil.

En fin de compte son message ressemblait à cela : **Je vais beaucoup mieux merci. Je me repose à la maison… et toi ? Je te verrai demain.**

_But you wear short skirts, I wear eyeshields_

_You're cheer captain and I'm on the ball field_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

A l'entrainement le lendemain, Sena enfilait son équipement lorsqu'il aperçut Suzuna et se dépêcha donc de mettre son casque et son eyeshield. Elle gloussait et discutait avec ses amies, les précédant en rollers. Et puis son regard tomba sur le tabouret que Doburoku-sensei avait laissé sur le terrain, en plein sur la trajectoire de la pom-pom girl.

Impulsivement, il fonça ventre à terre vers elle, l'attrapant au vol juste quand elle tombait.

Un silence choqué tomba sur les filles avant qu'elles ne se mettent à l'applaudir et à pousser de petits cris hystériques. Sena était rouge pivoine sous son eyeshield. Il reposa gentiment Suzuna, quoi qu'un peu hâtivement, et déguerpit en direction de la salle du club, ne pouvant tout de même pas rater l'une des filles dire : « Oh, Eyeshield 21 en pince pour toi ! C'était trop romantique ! Je me demande qui cela peut bien être… ? »

Suzuna le suivit du regard, les yeux exorbités en murmurant : « Sena-kun… »

_Walkin the streets with you in your roller blades_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

Elle léchait délicatement un cône de glace, faisant du roller à ses côtés. Il lui jetait des regards discrètement mais évitait de la regarder en face, se contentant d'être en sa présence et d'écouter son bavardage alors qu'il la raccompagnait à son domicile.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fourre le cône sous le nez : « Ne, Sena, tu en veux ? » Elle sourit.

« Ah, non c'est …froid ! » Glapit-il. Elle reprit le cône, rigolant au vu de sa petite moustache de crème. Il la lécha. « C'est vachement bon. »

Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque, et d'appréhension Sena ferma à moitié ses paupières alors qu'elle essuyait juste une goutte de glace de son nez et s'éloignait sur ses rollers. Il se tenait là comme deux ronds de flanc avant de se jeter à sa poursuite en riant : « Hey ! »

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_But still it's cute when you scrunch up in a frown_

_Since we bumped I can't stop thinking bout you_

_Hey, wontcha cheer and look my way too?_

« Eyeshield 21! Eyeshield 21 ! » Suzuna dirigeait les encouragements de bonne humeur, lançant ses pom-pom dans les airs alors que Sena sortait du tunnel d'entrait en tenue.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous seuls, elle se plaignit. « C'est trop long… je préférerais juste dire _Sen-na ! Sen-na !_ , tu vois, c'est plus sympa. Est-ce que You-nii compte révéler bientôt ton identité ? » Elle s'assit par-terre, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Eh eh eh… Je ne crois pas, non. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise devant les journalistes. » Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête nerveusement, plutôt gêné.

« Alors je vais continuer à me faire passer pour la petite copine d'Eyeshield 21 ! » Lança-t-elle en souriant, répétant la rumeur. « Suzuna ! » Il se détourna pour ne pas qu'elle voit qu'il rougissait.

_You wear short skirts, I wear eyeshields_

_You're cheer captain and I'm on the ball field_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Elle faisait la moue en racontant : « Evidemment, dès qu'ils ont réalisés que j'étais liée à l'un des joueurs, ils ont insisté dessus. La petite sœur de Taki… c'est trop nul ! » Elle donna un coup de pied dans une cannette vide et l'envoya valser. « Ils n'auraient pas pu dire la pom-pom girl en chef ou simplement Suzuna ? »

Sena était gêné de la voir piquer une colère. « Mais, Suzuna, ils m'appellent uniquement Eyeshield 21 voyons. »

« Tu veux être appelé Eyeshield 21 de toute façon. » Son expression s'adoucit. « Non ? »

S_tandin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you falling into my arms getting worried over me_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

Il haussa les épaules : « Je m'en fiche un peu, tout compte fait. Mais tu seras toujours Suzuna pour moi. »

« C'est Sena qui me comprend le mieux ! » Elle lui fit un gros câlin. « Maintenant va dire ça à mon idiot de frère ! »

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you ?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

« OK, c'est dans la boite, fichues crevettes! »

« Ne, You-nii, t'écris des scénarios nunuches en un tour de main, hein ? » Suzuna patina jusqu'à Hiruma et lui adressa un sourire narquois : « Peut-être que tu aurais dû t'en servir avec Mamo-nee au lieu de moi et Sena. »

« Ke ke ke, à quoi bon ? C'est foutument probable que la putain d'crevette soit aussi tarte ! » Hiruma paraissait ravi content alors qu'il éteignait la caméra. « Cette putain d'parodie de cette satanée chanteuse va nous rapporter plein d'pognon ! »

Et il finit sur un ton sinistre : « Ainsi qu'une jolie mention dans mon Carnet. »

« Sena, tu étais très convaincant ! C'est bien… peut-être que tu aurais dû rejoindre le club de théâtre après tout. Ça aurait été plus prudent aussi… » Déclara Mamori en coulant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Hiruma.

Sena sourit mollement, regardant Suzuna titiller Hiruma avant de dire : « Tout n'était pas faussé. » Il se murmura à lui-même : « Si seulement tu pouvais être mienne… »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Hé, je suis de retour ! Et avec un différent pairing, qui plus est ! C'est ma petite surprise, vous tomberez peut-être sous son charme ? Je suis toujours à 200% pour du HiruMamo mais c'était tellement chou cette parodie que je n'ai pas pu résister bosser sur quelque chose de différent. Miki à mes lecteurs et reviewers qui ont continué à dévorer mes trads & fics pendant mes vacances, et une mention spéciale à sanshikimi, dont la review m'a mis indéniablement de très bonne humeur (voir ma sœur de cœur me rendant déjà extatique, je vous dis pas mon état). Bonne lecture !**

**Les paroles (j'ai pris quelques libertés avec la VO pour que ça rime, navrée pour les puristes) :**

_Tu es sur le côté avec ton frère, tu es vénère_

_Il tournoie sans se préoccuper du tout de toi_

_Je te souris car c'est mignon quand tu es en émoi_

_Je suis dans ma chambre, nous sommes mardi soir_

_Tu as passé une excellente soirée, riant à gorge déployée_

_Et je ne peux que te demander comment c'était_

_Mais tu portes des mini-jupes et moi des eyeshields_

_Tu es capitaine des pom-pom girls et moi sur le field_

_Rêvant du jour où tu ouvriras les yeux et réaliseras_

_Que ce que tu cherches est à bout de bras_

_Si tu pouvais voir que je suis celui qui te comprend_

_Depuis toujours alors pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Trainant dans les rues avec toi en rollers_

_Je ne peux que me dire que c'est ainsi_

_Eclatant de rire assis sur un banc je pense_

_Que ce n'était pas si dur que ça_

_Et tu as un sourire qui pourrait éclairer toute la ville_

_Mais tu es toujours aussi mignonne quand tes sourcils se fronçent_

_Depuis que nous nous sommes croisés je ne peux m'arrêter de penser à toi_

_Hé, tu ne voudrais pas m'encourager et tourner la tête par là aussi ?_

_Mais tu portes des mini-jupes et moi des eyeshields_

_Tu es capitaine des pom-pom girls et moi sur le field_

_Rêvant du jour où tu ouvriras les yeux et réaliseras_

_Que ce que tu cherches est à bout de bras_

_Si tu pouvais voir que je suis celui qui te comprend_

_Depuis toujours alors pourquoi pas avant ?_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Me tenant à la porte de derrière et t'attendant_

_Comment n'as-tu pu t'en rendre compte que maintenant ?_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Oh Je me souviens que tu m'es tombée dans les bras, t'inquiétant pour moi_

_Je suis celui qui te fait rire quand tes épaules accusent trop de poids_

_Je connais tes chansons préférées et tu me fais rêver_

_Je pense savoir où tu es. A mes côtés_

_Comment n'as-tu pu t'en rendre compte que maintenant ?_

_Depuis toujours alors pourquoi pas avant ?_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Me tenant à la porte de derrière et t'attendant_

_Comment n'as-tu pu t'en rendre compte que maintenant ?_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_As-tu pensé que peut-être_

_Tu m'appartiens_

_Tu m'appartiens_

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
